Itachi meets the parent
by CrazyBitchWithAKunai
Summary: DRabble for Mother's day. Itachi gets suckered by Sakura's mom. Gift for Best Mom Ever Love you girly!


**An/ Happy mother's day! Kaa-san this is for you, thank you for letting me grow up, to allow me to go to Japan. Even though it's so far away! I LOVE YOU! (P.S. I know you don't like anime but… that's how I write!) Sorry my other stories are being neglected, this is just a gift for my mom… so NAH**

**Disclaimer: Me=no ownage.**

_Speaking in Japanese_

Speaking in English

**0o0o0**

Sakura sniffed the air lightly, noting the soft green scent of blooming plants filing her nose. A smile creased her eyes gently, it was perfect, it was home. America was so far away from her sanctuary! it was nice to speak her native tongue again, even if the man on her arm barely knew the basics.

Gently she tugged on the hand of the male standing next to her; her eyes lighting up in happiness to finally be in her element.

"_Kaa-san! I'm home! How are you doing?"_ Slipping through her childhood home she heard a clatter of pots ring from the kitchen area. Starting earnestly in that direction she was halted by a small resistance on her male counterpart.

"Ita-Kun?" Her soft green eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "Something wrong?" As far as she knew her lover had never been scared, taking down the toughest criminals without blinking an eye. His presence had a commanding aura and he never backed down. So why exactly was he looking nervously into the direction her mother was waiting?

"It's nothing…" His lackluster reply meant less to Sakura; he never said anything on his mind. But his lip was slightly worried, and his hand was rumpled from his many attempts to run his fingers through it that, combined with his messed tie, let on to the fact that Itachi was worried about this meeting.

Sliding an arm more firmly his waist Sakura plowed on; bursting into the kitchen with a high pitched squeal.

"_Kaa-san, I missed you so much!"_ ignoring the fact that Itachi was still wrapped snugly around her Sakura ran in and gave her mother a hug.

"_Girly I missed you too! How have the states been treating you?"_ Her mother's sharp eyes settled on the man holding her baby so comfortably. Switching to English the clan head drew herself up to her full height of 5 feet 4 inches. Compared to the police chief's height of 6 feet 6 inches the difference was comical. "And who is this?"

Under her scrutiny Itachi felt two feet tall. Bowing awkwardly he introduced himself in clumsy Japanese, _"Hello ma'am, my name is Uchiha Itachi." _The small lady glared fiercely up at the American man invading her home.

"_Sakura! Why is this man here? I thought you were engaged to Sasori-kun?"_ Said girl sighed at the mention of the heir to a large company her mom had been trying to set her up with.

"_Kaa-san…"_

"_Come on! You should meet him again. He comes from a nice good Japanese family."_

"_Kaa-san, he's more interested in his boyfriend."_

"_A small disturbance, he will get over it."_

Sakura abruptly spoke in English much to Itachi's relief. "Kaa-san enough. This is Uchiha Itachi and he is my love."

Itachi started at her blunt declaration of her love for him. He then quickly backed up as her mother took a step closer menacingly, "You think you are good enough for my girl?'

Itachi shook his head silently but she was on a roll, Sakura was simply standing against the counter. "How dare you! America has already taken her childhood. All her life she has been speaking this language, has been dreaming of all those stupid boys, and sighing over the medical schools! I knew she was going… but if she had married Sasori. If only she would have married Sasori, I would still have my baby…"

A single tear wore its way down the weathered face, pausing before falling silently to the floor. Itachi stood gaping for a moment before specking quietly, "Ms. Haruno, if there is any way to prove my loyalty to your daughter please let me know so I may do it. If you need me to move here, if you need me to move you there, I shall do anything to keep my love's mother happy."

Ms. Haruno tearfully looked up at Itachi before throwing herself in his arms, sobbing loudly. Behind his back, however, she sent a thumbs up and a grin at her dear daughter.

And that is how one Uchiha Itachi was roped into building a house for his new mother in law, becoming the newest Tokyo police chief, and popping out twins for the grandmother to enjoy. Sakura never had the heart to tell her man that he had been played, just as she never told him that, no, in fact it was not tradition to take the females last name…

Haruno Itachi would learn not to trust his mother in law… eventually.

AN/ GO TELL YOUR MOM YOU LOVE HER! Cuz there is no one else in the world willing to manipulate your boyfriend into doing ridiculous things to 'prove his worth'. Also no one else is willing to let their little girl fly across the globe by herself to go to the country she loves 3.

Love ya lots mom!

~Crazy


End file.
